the_fandom_challenge_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fandom Challenge: All Stars
__FORCETOC__ All Stars is the first spin-off season of The Fandom Challenge. Filming will begin on March 18th, 2019. Season Inspiration: RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars (Season 2) Please Join our Discord: https://discord.gg/E5C9nRF Description On the first ever TFCORG spin off season we are bringing back the best of the best players from The Fandom Challenge, Onslaught, Dog-Eat-Dog and Skirmish and seeing who has what it takes to be "The Best". Whether they are champions or finalists, each player has played a significant roles at one point or another and have proven to be a force to be reckoned with. This season, players will be introduced to a brand new format and features never before seen within the series. They will be forced to make tough decisions that could make or break their game and their social skills and mental strength will be tested. These players have all earned the title of All Star and will be competing for a grand prize that could exceed 100,000 kps and an honorary spot on TFC’s Hall of Fame. With so much at stake, will players try and change their strategy moving forward, will pre-season alliances hold strong, or will this be the biggest bloodbath TFC has ever seen? Let’s find out and may the best All Star win! Format Every players will compete in daily challenges determining their rank each episode. The bottom two performers will be eligible for elimination and the top two performers will earn a spot on “The Podium”. The Top Two will then compete against each other in The Power Battle in hopes of becoming the All Star of the Week. The All Star of the week earns 2,000 KPS towards their personal bank account and the Power Vote. The PV holder will then choose one of the bottom two players to eliminate from the competition. Prize money is split as follows: Winner: 100,000 KPs + Spot on the Hall of Fame Runner-up: 25,000 KPs Third Place: 10,000 KPs Features and Twists *'Podium (Top 2)' - The two top performers of the daily challenge. *'Bottom' - The lowest performers of the daily challenge. They are eligible for elimination. *'Power Battle' - This is where the Top Two battle each other for power and awards. *'All Star of the Week' - The winner of the Power Battle, earning 4,000 KPs towards their personal bank account and the Power Vote. **'Power Vote' - This is awarded to the winner of the Power Battle and gives them the choice to send one of the bottom two players home. **'Personal Bank Accounts' - All Stars of the Week can earn additional KPs by winning the Power Battle. Money raised in personal bank accounts stays with the player even after elimination. *'Jury' - During the final all eliminated players will vote which of the final three players wins the game. *'Viewers Influence' - Periodically throughout the season Viewers will be able to influence the game. **'Pre-game Advantage' - Viewers voted on giving an advantage to one player at the beginning of the season. The advantage was that the receiver would be given the ability to removed themselves from the Bottom and protect themselves from elimination within the first 3 episodes. Carina was awarded this advantage. **'Daily/PB Picks' - Viewers will be able to vote on which Daily Challenge or Power Battle game is played. This will occur multiple times during the season. ***Flappy Dunk (Daily Challenge on Episode 2) ***Speed Count (Power Battle on Episode 3) Cast Note: Cast revealed prior to the start of the season is subject to change at any time. |} Game Summary Elimination Chart Elimination Progress |} : The contestant was a finalist and won the Jury vote, ultimately winning the competition. : The contestant was a finalist but lost the Jury vote. : The contestant won the Daily Challenge and won the Power Battle. : The contestant won the Daily Challenge but lost the Power Battle. : The contestant was safe from elimination. : The contestant was part of the Bottom performers but used an awarded safety to protect themselves. : The contestant was part of the Bottom performers but was not eliminated. : The contestant was part of the Bottom ''performers and was eliminated from the competition.. Bank Accounts '''Note:' Table displays cast members who have earned money at one point in the game. Players who have 0kps will not be listed. |} : The contestant won the competition and earned grand prize. : The contestant was a finalist and earned respective winnings. : The contestant was the All Star of the Week and earned a 4,000 kps bonus : The contestant was part of the Top 2 and earned a 1,000 kps bonus : The contestant did not earn any kps. : The contestant was eliminated from the game and went home with respective earnings. Episode Guide |} Trivia *The full cast list was revealed on March 11th. See the Meet the All Stars Cast article for each players final stats and TFC biographies.